gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Jesse St. James
Jesse St. James est le leader des Vocal Adrenaline, le Glee Club du lycée Carmel High, concurrents des New Directions lors des Régionales 2010 et des Nationales 2011. Il a été transféré au William McKinley High School pendant un certain temps et a donc fait brièvement parti des New Directions. Il sort avec Rachel Berry dans le but de la rapprocher de sa mère biologique, Shelby Corcoran. Mais leur histoire se finit par une trahison quand il quitte les New Directions pour retrouver les Vocal Adrenaline. Il est interprété par Jonathan Groff. Saison 1 Jesse St. James est un élève de Terminale au lycée Carmel qui apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Fuis moi, je te suis" où il aborde Rachel Berry qui cherche des partitions dans la bibliothèque. Il lui dit qu'il l'a vu aux Sélections et critique son interprétation de Don't Rain On My Parade, mais reconnaît qu'elle a du talent. Celle-ci sort d'une déception amoureuse et ils se rapprochent très vite l'un de l'autre, notamment lors de leur duo improvisé sur Hello de Lionel Richie. Alors qu'ils sont tous les deux membres de chorales rivales, leur relation semble partir sur des bases peu stables et, très vite, les membres du Glee Club doutent sur les réelles motivation de Jesse. Mais malgré les remarques insistantes de Kurt Hummel et Mercedes Jones, Rachel décide d'y croire. Pour dissiper tout soupçon, Jesse décide de se faire transférer dans le même lycée que Rachel, quittant ainsi les Vocal Adrenaline pour rejoindre les New Directions. Il va ainsi pouvoir vivre pleinement son histoire avec Rachel, ce qui aura rapidement le don d'énerver Finn Hudson. Jesse va profiter de sa position pour pousser Rachel à chercher sa mère biologique. Il s'avérera que celle-ci est Shelby Corcoran, le coach des Vocal Adrenaline et que c'est elle qui avait demandé à Jesse de mettre Rachel sur sa voie. Il fera notamment semblanthumb|leftt de trouver un enregistrement fait par Shelby pour Rachel dans les affaires de cette dernière ("Le Misérable"). Dans "La Puissance De Madonna", ils sont sur le point de coucher ensemble mais Rachel ne se sent pas prête et, finalement, ils ne passent pas à l'acte. Lorsque Rachel décide de tenter de gagner en popularité dans "La Mauvaise Réputation" en réalisant un clip douteux sur Run Joey Run, tournant indirectement Jesse en ridicule, celui-ci le vit très mal. Il finit par réintégrer son ancien lycée dans "Funk", car il se dit mal intégré dans les New Directions. Il participe à une offensive sur Rachel, agressée par l'ensemble des Vocal Adrenaline. Alors que ses amis lui jette des œufs sur le parking du lycée, Jesse semble un peu hésitant. Mais, poussé par l'une des filles de sa chorale, Giselle, il cassera le dernier œuf sur la tête de Rachel en guise d'humiliation suprême. Il lui dira à ce moment là qu'il l'aimait vraiment avant de partir, sans se retourner. Il assiste cependant à la tentative de déstabilisation des New Directions, qui interprètent Give Up The Funk devant les Vocal Adrenaline pour leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas thumbdes robots sans âmes comme eux. Jesse et ses camarades sont réellement impressionnés par cette performance. Lors des compétitions régionales dans Rhapsodie, lui et les Vocal Adrenaline interprètent Bohemian Rhapsody, qui leur permet de gagner la compétition, battant ainsi les New Directions. Saison 2 Il est de retour dans l'épisode La Reine de la Promo, où il interrompt Rachel qui est en train de répéter Rolling In The Deep dans l'auditorium. Ils finissent de chanter la chanson en duo, mais elle ne semble pas vraiment heureuse de le voir. Il lui raconte qu'il a été renvoyé de l'université car il n'assistait pas au cours. Il raconte à Rachel qu'un autre étudiant passait ses examens du temps de Carmel. Il lui dit qu'il regrette d'avoir sacrifié leur histoire pour un 4ème titre aux Nationales et finit par lui demander de venir au bal avec lui. Rachel raconte plus tard à Finn qu'elle a accepté mais qu'ils iront avec Sam et Mercedes en tant qu'amisleft|thumb|236px|Jesse et Rachel. Un peu avant le bal, Finn et Quinn Fabray passent saluer la bande d'amis à BreadstiX, et le ton monte entre Jesse et Finn. On apprend aussi que Jesse compte également se faire employer en tant qu'assistant par des chorales, pour gagner des compétitions. Rachel trouve que c'est une bonne idée et qu'il pourrait les aider à battre Vocal Adrenaline aux Nationales 2011. Lors du bal, Jesse semble ému lorsque Rachel chante Jar Of Hearts. Ils sont très proches pendant'' I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, et Finn, insupporté, intervient et provoque Jesse. Les deux garçons commencent à se battre et sont expulsés du bal par Sue. Dans "Quatre Solos Et Un Enterrement", Jesse devient l'assistant de Will au sein des New Directions, même si Will prend toutes les décisions au final. Jesse approuve le choix de Rachel pour le duo des Nationales mais refuse que Finn chante avec elle. Il explique comment fonctionnent les Vocal Adrenaline, à savoir qu'ils choisissent leur chanteur le plus talentueux et construisent toute leur performance autour. Il réussit à convaincre Will de faire passer des auditions pour trouver le leader de New Directions. Il est très critique envers Kurt, Mercedes et Santana mais apprécie beaucoup la performance de Rachel. Il réussit à convaincre Will de la choisir, et va annoncer à Rachel qu'elle a remporté l'audition. Il l'embrasse dans l'auditorium, devant Finn qui apportait une fleur à Rachel. Cependant, Will décide finalement de faire un numéro de groupe plutôt qu'un solo. Un peu plus tôt dans l'épisode, Jesse avait déclaré que participer à l'enterrement de Jean Sylvester était une perte de temps, mais c'est Finn qui avait décidé de le faire quand même. Jesse revient dans l'épisode suivant, "Les Lumières De Broadway", lors de la prestation des New Directions pour le concours de chorales. Il arrive au début du duo Pretending de Finn et Rachel, manifestement pour voir sa petite amie et est médusé comme toute la salle à la fin de la chanson quand il voit les deux lycéens s'embrasser amoureusement. Une fois le spectacle terminé il ne cesse de harceler la chorale en leur assurant que ce fougueux baiser les ferait perdre, ce qui se révèle effectivement être le cas. Saison 3 Retour prévu en cours de saison comme coach des Vocal Adrenaline. Relations amoureuses Rachel Berry - Jechel Jesse et Rachel se rencontrent dans "Fuis moi, je te suis" alors qu'il sont dans un magasin de musique et chantent ensemble ''Hello de Lionel Richie. C'est à partir de se moment qu'ilsthumb|238px ont des rendez-vous. Dans "La Puissance De Madonna", Jesse est transféré de Carmel High School à McKinley High School, donc ils peuvent rendre leur relation publique. Rachel le blesse en enregistrant une vidéo avec lui, Finn et Puck comme leaders. Il est transféré en retour à Carmel et retourne avec Vocal Adrenaline. Puis, avec ses camarades, il vient casser des œufs sur Rachel. On apprend ensuite que Jesse s'est rapproché de Rachel pour la présenter à sa mère biologique et travailler ses capacités d'acteur (la mère de Rachel a dit à Jesse de devenir ami avec elle), mais il a dit qu'il l'aimais et il paraissait sincère. Cette sincérité est prouvée quand Jesse revient à Lima, dans l'épisode "La Reine De La Promo" après avoir abandonné l'école et demande à Rachel de l'accompagner au bal de promo. On peut croire que Jesse obtient encore des sentiments de la part de Rachel quand il l'embrasse et lui dit qu'elle est plus importante que sa popularité à ses yeux. A New-York, dans "Les Lumières De Broadway", Jesse montre a quel point il est jaloux quant au baiser de Finn et Rachel. Au final, Rachel choisira d'être avec Finn. Performances En Solo Saison 1 *Highway To Hell (Fuis moi, je te suis) *Burning Up (La Puissance De Madonna) (coupée au montage) *Another One Bites The Dust (Funk) *Bohemian Rhapsody (Rhapsodie) En Duo Saison 1 *Hello (Fuis moi, je te suis) avec Rachel Saison 2 *Rolling In The Deep (La Reine De La Promo) avec Rachel En Groupe Saison 1 *Like A Virgin (La Puissance De Madonna) *Like A Prayer (La Puissance De Madonna) *Run Joey Run (La Mauvaise Réputation) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (La Mauvaise Réputation) Anecdotes *La complicité évidente de Rachel et Jesse est notamment due au fait que Lea Michele et Jonathan Groff sont meilleurs amis dans la vraie vie .﻿ *Jesse a obtenu +29 sur la Glist de Quinn Fabray. *Dans une interview, lorsqu'on lui a demandé si Jesse était amoureux de Rachel, Jonathan Groff a répondu: «Oui... Je pense qu'il l'est.» *Il a étudié à l'Université de Californie à Los Angeles mais a raté son année car il n'assistait pas aux cours (La Reine De La Promo) *Par la politique de Carmel de garder les membres de Vocal Adrenaline même si ils sont défaillants dans les autres matières, les cours de mathématiques et de sciences de Jesse sont faits par un autre élève (La Reine De La Promo) *Jonathan Groff ne savait pas jouer du piano mais il a appris pour rendre sa prestation sur Bohemian Rhapsody plus réaliste. *Il porte principalement du noir pendant toute la série. Les seuls moment où il porte de la couleur, c'est pendant ses performances. *Il est incapable de faire du funk (Funk). *Il a comparé Finn à un zombie constipé quand il chante et danse (Quatre Solos Et Un Enterrement) *Son nom fait explicitement référence à Jesse James (un célèbre hors-la-loi américain) Galerie Jesserachellocker.jpeg Jesse2.jpg Jesse1.jpg Images(1).jpg Images7.jpg Rhapsodie 09.JPG| 415px-Jesse.jpg 370px-Rachel-and-Jesse-look.jpg Hello 17.jpg| 1x15 Jesse becomes a member of glee.PNG 1x14 Rachel and Jesse meet each other for the first time.PNG 1x14 Rachel and Jesse kiss.PNG Jesse.jpg|Pendant "Hello" 2x21.jpg en:Jesse St. James Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Vocal Adrenaline Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Professeur